Outbreaks of avian influenza virus infections in humans are a sobering reminder that human influenza is a perpetually re-emerging disease and that newly emerged viruses threaten to be the agents of the next influenza pandemic. Although licensed vaccines are available for the prevention of epidemic human influenza, improved vaccines for the elderly and effective strategies to protect humans against potential pandemic strains of influenza are urgently needed. In recent years, the application of reverse genetics has led to novel insights into virus biology and molecular pathogenesis. In this meeting, experts in the field will discuss exciting advances in our understanding of the interactions of the virus with its host and basic mechanisms underlying immunity. This multi-disciplinary meeting will provide a forum for interchange between virologists, immunologists and vaccine researchers from academia, government and industry on aspects of basic and applied influenza research. The objective of the meeting is to facilitate the application of new advances in influenza research from the bench to the bedside to improve understanding of the disease and develop better measures to prevent and control influenza. Influenza virus kills over 30,000 individuals per year in the United States of America and the recent emergence of highly lethal avian influenza virus strains poses the threat of a devastating pandemic. Although licensed vaccines are available for the prevention of influenza, improved vaccines for the elderly and effective strategies to protect humans against potential pandemic strains of influenza are urgently needed. The goal of this meeting is to bring together virologists, immunologists and vaccine researchers to discuss recent advances in influenza research and to develop better measures to prevent and control influenza.